A cathode ray tube (CRT), a liquid crystal display (LCD) device using an electric field optical effect, a plasma display panel (PDP) using gas discharge, and an electro luminescence display (ELD) using an electric field light emission effect, and the like are well known as display devices. The LCD device among the display devices has been actively researched.
The LCD device has been used as a monitor of a laptop computer, a monitor of a desktop computer, or a large-sized information display device.
Since the LCD device is a non-emissive (passive type) display device that can display an image by adjusting an amount of light emitted from a backlight unit such as, for example, a light emitting diode (LED) panel.